Your Sacrifice
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: "Gadis itu polos sekali, tetap seperti pertama kali saat dia tinggal di sini.", "Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Sepertinya dia punya kemampuan di luar nalar manusia biasa, sepertinya..." Trents POV


**Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town © Natsume Inc.**

**Your Sacrifice © 2.5.3**

**Alur datar, OOC, typos dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.**

.

**=YourSacrifice=**

Langit memerah, pertanda malam akan segera tiba. Hari demi hari tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berbeda. Aku meluruskan kedua kaki, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus pelan mengusapku. Merilekskan diri sendiri setenang-tenangnya, sehingga penat yang kurasakan sedikit berkurang. Membiarkan rambut hitamku berayun hingga menutupi dahi yang terbasahi peluh. Semua rutinitas yang menjemukan dan melelahkan, terbayar sudah jika tiba di rumah.

"Tuan, air panasnya sudah siap." Aku tersentak, saat mendengar suara perempuan menegurku dari dalam rumah. Datang sesosok gadis blonde mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dengan rok selutut berdiri di sampingku. Iris birunya memandangku lembut, dia membungkukkan badannya.

Aku merapikan rambutku ke belakang dan menghela napas panjang.

"Terima kasih, Claire. Tapi harus kubilang berapa kali? Panggil aku 'kakak' saja," ucapku seraya beranjak dari tempatku menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Claire yang masih terpaku di teras depan.

**=YourSacrifice=**

"Anak itu belum berubah juga," gumamku tidak sengaja saat mengenakan piyamaku. Ya, tahun demi tahun sudah berganti, tapi dia masih seperti sebelumnya, saat pertama kali bertemu. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur ukuran _double_ ini.

"Siapa, Trent?" Wanita berambut cokelat pendek menegurku. Wanita yang manis, lembut meski sedikit posesif. Tangannya terulur menggenggam tanganku. Dia duduk di sebelahku. "Claire, ya?"

"Hn. Gadis itu polos sekali, Elli, tetap seperti pertama kali saat dia tinggal di sini. Padahal tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat." Istri yang sudah mendampingiku sejak lima tahun lalu mengangguk perlahan, tampak mengiyakan perkataanku. Aku memang tidak salah memilih pasangan hidup, dia begitu pengertian dan baik hati. Mungkin baginya Claire sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Elli bangun,

"Sudah waktunya tidur, Trent." Elli mematikan lampu kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sampingku, masih terdengar suara napasnya yang agak berat sebelum tak lama kemudian tertidur. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya, memejamkan mata untuk beraktivitas esok hari.

**=YourSacrifice=**

"Camat makan, Ayah!" Bocah mungil berusia tiga tahun itu tersenyum padaku, memperlihatkan barisan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Rambut hitam dan iris cokelatnya benar-benar mewakili perpaduan kedua orang tuanya. Aku tersenyum. Tangan kanannya berusaha menggenggam sendok kecil dan menyuapkan bubur di hadapannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Selamat makan, Boby." Aku mengusap rambut anak itu, anak pertama kami. Sang ibunda di sampingnya yang sedang mengandung anak kedua, tampak mengamatiku. Namun mendadak dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di hadapanku.

"Claire, jangan melamun terus. Ayo cepat dimakan makanannya, nanti keburu dingin, lho!" Elli tersenyum dan menyodorkan lauk-pauk dan semangkuk sayur ke hadapannya. Claire mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Ah, i-iya. Terima kasih," ucapnya agak terbata-bata. Kulihat ada yang salah padanya, pagi ini dia tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau sakit, Claire?" tanyaku penasaran. Claire tersentak.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Perlahan gadis yang kutemui empat tahun yang lalu mulai menyantap makanannya. Kristal birunya tampak kosong.

"Itu, tangan kananmu kenapa?" Claire langsung menutupi pergelangan tangan kanannya yang diperban.

"Saat membantuku menyiapkan makanan, dia terkena pecahan piring yang terjatuh olehnya. Sekarang sudah diobati," jelas Elli menjelaskan padaku. Claire menunduk. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menanggapi sedikitpun.

"Ah, Elli, tidak terasa ya sebulan lagi Boby akan punya adik. Rumah ini pasti akan ramai, kita harus membeli rumah baru sepertinya." Aku melanjutkan pembicaraan supaya tidak terdengar kaku. Elli menatapku tajam.

"Jangan boros, Trent. Lebih baik uangnya ditabung untuk persiapan Boby dan adiknya nanti." Elli menasihatiku panjang-panjang. Sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi ibu rumah tangga, batinku.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum-senyum seperti itu, Trent?" Elli menyadari aku sedang memasang wajah yang memang bisa memancing kecurigaan siapapun. Lima tahun, ya, lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk bisa merubah kepribadian sedikit demi sedikit. Selain itu, faktor lingkungan juga berpengaruh. Dan tentu dengan siapa kau menghabiskan waktumu.

"Hahaha, tidak usah marah-marah seperti itu, Sayang. Tidak baik untuk anak kita," timpalku seraya menyudahi sarapanku dan berdiri mengusap perut wanita berambut pendek itu, "aku berangkat dulu, Elli." Aku mengecup kening Elli dan juga Boby.

"Ayah belangkat kelja? Pat pulang ya Yah!" Boby menarik celanaku, mata bulatnya bersinar memandangku lekat-lekat. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Iya Jagoan, ayah pergi kerja dulu ya, Sayang. Baik-baik di rumah, jaga ibu dan jangan nakal. Claire, awasi Boby, ya. Aku berangkat." Claire mengangguk meski aquamarinenya menatapku kosong. Aku keluar dan memasuki sedan yang terparkir di garasi rumah.

"Dadah, Boby!" Aku melambaikan tanganku, dan Boby yang digandeng Elli membalas lambaianku, sedangkan Claire hanya terpaku. Perlahan sedan yang kubawa melaju menjauhi rumah yang sudah kutinggali sejak menikah dengan Elli.

Perjalanan menuju tempat kerjaku cukup jauh, sekitar dua jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil. Setiap hari, enam hari dalam seminggu, empat minggu dalam sebulan, dan dua belas bulan dalam setahun, tanpa henti. Selalu berkutat di belakang kemudi sebelum menghadapi aroma obat-obatan yang menusuk, dan tumpukan kertas data-data pasien, juga tak terkecuali berkontak langsung dengan orang-orang lain yang mempercayakan hidupnya padaku.

Ya, orang-orang yang penuh dengan pengharapan, selalu mencari cerah terang meski dihantui kenyataan terburuk, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Semua beban mereka, sebisa mungkin aku membantu menanggungnya bersama.

**-flashback-**

Hujan yang turun cukup lebat di malam ini cukup menguji keahlianku dalam mengendarai. Banyaknya pasien dan data yang harus selesai dilaporkan membuatku harus menghabiskan sore hariku di rumah sakit. Panorama jalan yang gelap dan sisi kanan-kiri yang jarang bangunannya, seakan menjadi jalur tak ada ujungnya saat aku pulang menuju rumah.

Petir terlihat saling sambar-menyambar, mengilatkan hantaran cahaya di depan pandanganku. Dalam pekatnya malam kulihat beberapa motor terparkir tidak di pinggir jalan, bisa dibilang agak ke tengah. Mataku menangkap seseorang berambut pirang panjang dikelilingi beberapa orang lainnya yang berbusana hitam. Pemandangan yang benar-benar menarik perhatianku, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk turun.

Dari kejauhan kulihat wajahnya yang pucat, mata sembabnya dan kulit putihnya penuh lebam-lebam kebiruan. Dia... ternyata seorang gadis! Gadis itu kelihatan menangis. Aku bersembunyi di balik rerumputan yang agak tinggi, mengawasi apa yang terjadi supaya mengerti kondisi apa yang kuhadapi.

"Ayo, cantik. Kita akan menunggu pagi bersama-sama." Seorang lelaki berkaus hitam lengan panjang mendekati dan menggenggam jemari gadis itu, sementara si gadis mengelak dan beringsut mundur. Menambah panjang robekan di rok lusuh yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan sama dia, sama aku saja, sayang. Kau kedinginan kan? Kau akan merasakan kehangatan yang takkan pernah kau dapatkan sebelumnya." Pria berpostur tinggi mengangkat dagunya, tapi gadis itu mendorong dan menendangnya. Pundaknya bergetar.

"Ah, sudah langsung tarik saja! Kali ini dia tidak akan bisa kabur lagi, rupanya waktu dua minggu belum cukup untuk membuatnya menurut. Cara kasar pasti bisa, masalah 'jatah' nanti kita bisa gantian. Cepat ikut kita!" Dengan kasar pria berkacamata hitam dan berjaket kulit itu menarik rambut gadis itu. Benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan! Apa maksud mereka?

"Aaaaaah!"

"Hei, biarkan dia pergi! Apa mau kalian dengannya?" Aku keluar dari tempatku, memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap melawan mereka. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan seorang gadis di waktu dan tempat seperti ini, apalagi dengan gerombolan laki-laki brengsek itu. Mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya, memandangku tajam. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka mengepungku dan menghajarku dengan tangan kosong. Beruntung, aku ada sedikit keahlian beladiri. Kugunakan ilmuku yang tak seberapa.

"Kalian masih mau melawan?" Aku mengusap ujung bibirku yang berdarah. Ketiga berandal kurang ajar itu terkapar di depanku. Perlahan kulewati mereka, menghampiri gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu. Matanya memerah, dia bergerak mundur, dari ekspresinya sangat jelas bahwa dia ketakutan. Bibirnya gemetar.

"Tidak apa, ayo ikut denganku. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Dengan cepat kuraih tangannya dan menariknya ke dalam dekapanku. Aku tahu, kalau tidak seperti ini dia tidak akan tenang. Dia berontak tanpa mengatakan kata-kata yang jelas. Hanya gumaman. Tapi tentu saja, dia tidak akan lepas karena tenaganya jauh lebih lemah dibandingkan tenagaku. Aku melepaskan jaket yang kupakai, membalutnya dalam jaket yang selalu kubawa kemanapun. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian dia mulai tenang. Kondisinya dengan rambut yang berantakan dan panjangnya tidak beraturan, juga luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan pakaian yang dia gunakan sangat tidak layak pakai, benar-benar membuatku iba. Kuperkirakan umurnya sekitar lima tahunaan lebih muda dariku.

Perlahan aku memapahnya menuju mobilku, yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Tiba-tiba dia memegang kepalanya dan menjerit kencang sekali.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Hey, kau ke—"

JLEB

Kurasakan ada benda tajam menusuk punggung kiriku. Sakit sekali. Aku mengepalkan tangan kiriku dan berbalik. Pria bajingan itu berdiri dengan payahnya menggenggam pisau sembari tersenyum licik.

BUGH

Hanya dengan _one-hit_, pria brengsek itu tersungkur. Kami memasuki mobil, dan pulang dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari punggungku. Gadis itu, tertidur di kursi belakang, dengan isak tangisnya yang belum reda.

Dan seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, setibanya di rumah aku disambut dengan ocehan Elli yang mencemaskanku, dan juga heran dengan orang lain yang datang bersamaku. Gadis malang yang tampak sangat takut dengan apa yang dialaminya, hingga trauma dan tidak bisa berbicara seperti ini. Setelah Elli mengobatiku, akupun menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi. Dan dengan senang Elli menerimanya sebagai keluarga baru kami. Dengan penuh kesabaran dan kasih sayang, Elli berhasil menjadikan dia gadis yang normal, meski dia hanya tahu identitas dirinya, tidak lebih.

**-flashback over-**

Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Sepertinya dia punya kemampuan di luar nalar manusia biasa, sepertinya...

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Mungkin panasnya suhu jalanan adalah biang yang membuat pikiranku kacau. Tapi tetap saja, hari ini adalah hari yang ganjil. Entah mengapa tak seperti biasanya.

Kriiing

Aku merogoh saku celanaku, _handphone_ku berbunyi, tanda panggilan masuk. Tertera nama dokter jaga pagi hari ini. Kutekan salah satu tombol dengan ibu jari tangan kiriku, sementara tangan lainnya tetap memegang setir mobil.

"Ya, halo. Ada apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"_Halo. Maaf mengganggu, Dokter tolong segera kemari. Ada pasien yang sedang kritis, butuh tindakan secepatnya. Dokter pengganti sedang di luar kota._"

"Iya," Lampu lalu lintas yang tadinya berwarna hijau sudah berwarna kuning, sedangkan jarak mobil yang kukendarai dengan perempatan itu tidak memungkinkan untuk mengerem. Aku menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, "aku segera tiba ke sana."

Celaka, ternyata keputusan sesaatku salah besar. Tidak kusadari dari arah kanan sebuah truk besar melaju kencang ke arahku, _handphone_pun belum sempat kumatikan,

dan,

yang terakhir kali kuingat hanyalah pecahan kaca jendela beterbangan menggores wajahku. Rasanya agak sakit, bukan, tapi agak pedih. Juga... hantaman pintu mobil, begitu keras...

"_Dokter? Dokter? Dokter?_"

...

**=YourSacrifice=**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini!

Huee, fic Trent x Claire lagi, yeay!

Maaf ya teman-teman semua, seminggu ke depan saya bakalan jarang update—emang biasanya sering?—karena harus bertempur melawan soal-soal. Ya, saya ada ujian untuk kenaikan kelas, hiks. Cepet sekali ya? ==a

Doakan saja supaya berhasil di ujian ini, biar saya bisa melanjutkan menulis fic dengan tenang, hehe /plak

Maaf atas keOOCan Dokter Trent, maaaaf sekali...

Bagaimana fic ini? Apa saja kekurangannya? Ada masukan? Kolom review tersedia! :D


End file.
